The NIDCD Animal Research Support Program (ARSP) provides a wide-range of services to our customers, including, but not limited to, the following: 1. Acts as liaisons between the NIDCD scientific research personnel and the NINDS Animal Care and Husbandry Section (AHCS) to ensure that NIDCD research is adequately supported and the needs of the scientific effort are met; 2. evaluates and monitors performance and services delivered by animal husbandry, care, and technical contract staff utilized in shared animal facilities housing NIDCD intramural research animals; 3. pursues, participates, and initiates various proposals to expand the animal program within NIDCD and with the collaboration of other outside research communities; 4. Assess monthly inventories, maintain documentation, and manages the overall NIDCD animal cage allocations to ensure Principal Investigator (PI) compliance and accurate IC financial commitments; 5. coordinates with NINDS AHCS on various aspects of the export and import of research animals to and from other scientific institutions; 6. provides training to the scientific staff in various animal technical procedures such as, but not limited to, proper care, support, handling, restraint, injections, and anesthesia; and 7. assists and trains the scientific staff to order various animal models through NIHs Centralized Animal Procurement Systems (CAPS). In addition, as the NIDCD Veterinarian, Dr. McGehee is also responsible for reviewing Animal Study Proposals (ASPs) at both the screening stage and the Animal Care and Use Committee (ACUC) review stages for NIDCD and NINDS ASPs. Dr. McGehee, also ensures effective clinical veterinary care and oversight for laboratory animals housed in shared animal facilities housing NIDCD intramural research animals. He also assists in providing veterinary in-house and on-call medical care coverage for animal facilities housing NIDCD and NINDS animal colonies. During FY 2014, the AHCS supported the following principal investigators: Dr. Lisa Cunningham Dr. Dennis Drayna Dr. Matthew Kelley Dr. Richard Chadwick Dr. Thomas Friedman Dr. Katie Kindt Dr. Andrew Griffith Dr. Ronald Petralia Dr. Doris Wu Dr. Bechara Kachar Dr. Carter VanWaes Dr. Tracy Fitzgerald Dr. Michael Hoa Dr. Wade Chien Dr. Clint Allen NIDCD FY 20154 Average Daily Cage Count Per Species: Mice 3,650 cages;